pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal's Mismagius
Mismagius is a Pokémon owned by Crystal. It is her first revealed Pokémon, as well as her first Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Miltank, Misdreavus uses Confuse Ray on Ian, Elise and Conway, distracting them while Crystal robs them. However, Ian catches Crystal in the act, her retreating. Ian chases her and Misdreavus, stopping them. Realizing that they are barely surviving, Ian takes them to lunch. They meet Professor Oak there, and he takes them on as assistants. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Mudkip, Misdreavus makes a cameo appearance. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Misdreavus appears using Confuse Ray on Brendan, who was making a move on Crystal. In Vs. Electivire, Misdreavus is used to distract Team Rocket, then battles against Domino's Roselia. Misdreavus does super effective damage against her as well as confuses it. Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Crystal In Vs. Aggron, Misdreavus was used to fight off several Steel type Pokémon attacking in a rage. Misdreavus was key to discovering that the Steel type Pokémon were agitated by a sound wave, with Misdreavus using Screech to cancel the sound out. It later battled against the Golbat belonging to Team Galactic, defeating several of them before being defeated by Mars' Purugly. In Vs. Piplup, Misdreavus was sent out to battle Magikarp Salesman's Gyarados. It destroyed Hydro Pump with Screech then confused Gyarados with Psybeam, causing it to topple over onto its trainer. In Vs. Pachirisu, Crystal let Misdreavus out for lunch, and used it to battle a wild Pachirisu. Misdreavus made quick work of Pachirisu, defeating him and allowing Crystal to catch it. Pachirisu then ran around all over the place, Misdreavus assisting to try and catch it. It eventually got exhausted and stopped to eat lunch. In Vs. Purugly, Misdreavus is Crystal's battle choice against Team Galactic. It revealed a new Psywave attack, and helped plow through the Grunts. It teamed up with Ian's Piplup and Conway's Slowking to battle Mars' Purugly. It manages to hold its own as they battle. In Vs. Shieldon, Misdreavus helped ward off a horde of Golbat and Skarmory belonging to Hunter J's henchmen. In Vs. Spiritomb, Misdreavus helped fight off attacking Unown. In Vs. Toxicroak, Misdreavus was used to fight off the horde of Golbat belonging to Team Galactic. It took out several with its psychic attacks, assisted in attacking Saturn's Toxicroak, and distracted the Golbat with Screech while Ian made his big move. In Vs. Galactic, Misdreavus helped fend off Team Galactic. It took out several Golbat and provided cover for others. It was injured by Spiritomb and frozen by Poliwrath, though was unfrozen by Ian's Chimchar. It is defeated by Purugly and Poliwrath. In Vs. Ponyta, Misdreavus was used to fight off Racer X's Arbok. In Vs. Regigigas, Misdreavus is chosen to help fight off the Golbat belonging to Hunter J's henchmen. It battled against Hunter J's Ariados and Drapion with the others, and is the only one not trapped by Ariados' Spider Web. It learns Shadow Ball in order to be able to damage Drapion. In Vs. Froslass, Misdreavus was Crystal's second Pokémon choice against Candice, battling her Froslass. Misdreavus was able to confuse her right away, but is unable to hit her due to Snow Cloak. The two whittle away at each other as they land attacks, Misdreavus being burned by Will-o-Wisp. Froslass is defeated, but Misdreavus falls due to its burn, causing a double knockout. In Vs. Cherrim, Misdreavus battles against Gardenia's Grotle. Misdreavus uses its distance attacks to its advantage against the slow Pokémon, but it is able to repel them and trap Misdreavus in Leech Seed. Grotle slowly walks over to inflict a super effective Bite attack, as Misdreavus barrages it with attacks. Grotle is eventually confused, but still lands Bite, defeating Misdreavus. In Vs. Honchkrow, Misdreavus came out to greet Rhyanna's Misdreavus. It then assisted in looking for a Dusk Stone to help Rhyanna's Misdreavus evolve into Mismagius. After this happened, Misdreavus defended Mismagius against Mitchell's Honchkrow that was attacking. Misdreavus was adamant on not losing again, and manages to weaken Honchkrow enough for Mitchell to calm it down. Crsytal used a Dusk Stone on it at the end to evolve it into Mismagius. In Vs. Magnezone, Mismagius is Crystal's second choice to battle Byron. It defeated Bronzor easily, then battled against Magnezone. Magnezone landed some strong hits, despite being confused by Mismagius. The two collide with their final attacks, ending in a double knockout. In Vs. Bronzor, Mismagius appears eating lunch with everyone. A wild Bronzor eats from its food bowl, it not happy about this. Following lunch, Mismagius battled Bronzor. Mismagius was able to defeat it, allowing Crystal to catch it. In Vs. Mismagius and Drifblim, Crystal chose Mismagius and Bronzor to battle against Fantina's Mismagius and Drifblim. They battled in a timed battle. Mismagius and Bronzor work well together, repelling many of Fantina's combos and using some of their own. They defeat Fantina's Mismagius before the time runs out, allowing them to win the badge. In Vs. Volkner, Mismagius was Crystal's first choice against Volkner's Frost Rotom. Crystal thought Rotom was a Ghost type, when it was really an Ice type in this form. Rotom managed to freeze and defeat Mismagius. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Mismagius teams up with Steve's Incineroar in a tag battle against Ian's Piplup and Lana's Popplio. Mismagius targets Popplio specifically due to Crystal being angry with her. The battle is interrupted by Team Rocket, stealing all the Pokémon. They are all freed. Mismagius attacks Joe's Bewear afterwards, being defeated by a Brutal Swing. In Vs. Sheila, Mismagius is Crystal's second choice against Sheila, battling her Jynx. Mismagius is able to avoid most of Jynx's attacks, and defeats her with its super effective attacks. It battles Medicham next, which utilizes her Fling attack to hit Mismagius with its own Shadow Ball, then is defeated by another Fling attack. In Vs. Crystal 1, Mismagius was chosen to battle Ian's Mow Rotom. After learning Rotom's Ghost type move was only Astonish, it let out several powerful attacks, eventually confusing Rotom. Rotom is recalled for Dunsparce, which hits Mismagius with Glare. Dunsparce then uses its Serene Grace ability to cause severe flinching, which eventually ends in Mismagius' defeat. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Mismagius was used to battle against Rosa's Phione in an island festival. The two are even for a moment, but Mismagius defeats Phione. It was used to help lure Marshadow out of hiding, as it liked Ghost types. It is defeated by an ambush by Shadow's Gengar. Later, Mismagius teams up with Pelipper to battle Shadow's Gengar and Electabuzz. Mismagius and Pelipper manage to push back their foes, Pelipper defeating them with Hurricane. Mismagius goes with Crystal to flee, and learns Phantom Force to protect her. Mismagius then goes and helps Ian's Charizard fight Dragonite, distracting it long enough for Charizard to defeat it. It then rescues a sleeping Pachirisu from falling off a collapsing tower and puts it at Lawrence's feet. Misdreavus has made cameo appearances in Vs. Starly, Vs. Poffin, Vs. Chatot, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Chingling and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Shadow Starmie, Mismagius teams up with Torkoal to battle Venus' Banette and Scolipede. Venus' combo immobilizes Torkoal, but Mismagius is immune to Banette's Attract, revealing it is male. He defeats Banette, but is later defeated by Scolipede and a Shadow Starmie. In Vs. Shadow Electivire, Mismagius used Phantom Force to defeat a Shadow Drifblim, allowing Crystal to snag it. In Vs. Cipher Admins, Mismagius and Delcatty battle Venus's Banette and Scolipede. Mismagius defeats Banette again, and uses a new Echoed Voice to defeat Scolipede. In Vs. Nascour, Mismagius teamed up with Brendan's Spinda and Max's Ralts to battle Nascour. After Spinda confuses Toxicroak, Mismagius is able to easily defeat it. He then assists battling Evice's Garchomp, which decimates them. He cameoed in Vs. Evice. In Vs. Ardos, Mismagius helped battle Ardos and his 3 Shadow Pokémon. Mismagius attacks Slaking, which does nothing to the Pokémon. He then battles with Bastiodon and is defeated. Known Moves Trivia * Mismagius was originally inspired by Marina in the anime. * Mismagius has competed in 5 gym battles. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Crystal's Pokemon (PT)